1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bowling wrist and hand support device and more particularly pertains to maintaining the wrist and hand in the proper position when delivering a bowling ball with a bowling wrist and hand support device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrist supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrist supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing support for wrists are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,187 to Fleenor et al. discloses a bowling hand and wrist support device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,874 to Kiehn discloses a bowling ball support for the forearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,908 to Hashimoto discloses a bowler's wrist support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,090 to Ensinger discloses an adjustable wrist support for bowling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,711 to Dubar et al. discloses a wrist and ring finger support for bowler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bowling wrist and hand support device for maintaining the wrist and hand in the proper position when delivering a bowling ball.
In this respect, the bowling wrist and hand support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining the wrist and hand in the proper position when delivering a bowling ball.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bowling wrist and hand support device which can be used for maintaining the wrist and hand in the proper position when delivering a bowling ball. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.